


downpour

by civillove



Series: seblaine!daddies verse [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: Blaine being afraid of thunderstorms; cute fluff *u* + request for daddies!seblaine, lucy being afraid of thunderstorms--Blaine’s always been easily spooked when it comes to rain, not with light showers or anything, but with giant thunderstorms that blow branches right off of trees with gusts of uncontrollable wind, booming thunder, and crashes of lightning. Storms like that always get right under his skin, sending shudders down his spine until the sky is clear.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine!daddies verse [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	downpour

_-Then-_

Blaine’s always been easily spooked when it comes to rain, not with light showers or anything, but with giant thunderstorms that blow branches right off of trees with gusts of uncontrollable wind, booming thunder, and crashes of lightning. Storms like that always get right under his skin, sending shudders down his spine until the sky is clear.

He blames this irrational fear on Cooper one-hundred and ten percent.

His brother had gotten into this camping phase when they were younger and always dragged Blaine into the center of it. Pitching the tent outside in their backyard wasn’t that bad of an idea except Cooper was into _dedication,_ never doing anything half-assed. Which meant that even when it rained, Blaine had to stay out there, with his brother, stuck in this tent that had a sickly-yellow glow from flashlights and storm lightning. The walls would blow against them, struggling to stay planted into the ground as thunder created crescendos around them, the vibrations snuggling against his body.

It felt like the thunderstorm was sitting in the tent with them and Blaine’s pretty sure he’ll never be able to get rid of that sensation, no matter how old he gets. Even in an apartment in New York, in a safe and sturdy building, he can’t seem to stop the hair from raising on the back of his neck when thunder starts brewing in the distance.

For the most part, when a storm hits, Blaine wants nothing more than to curl up on the couch or bed and have the TV as loud as it can get without disturbing their neighbors to drown out the sound coming from outside. He lights candles and wears extra soft clothes and buries himself in blankets and pillows so he doesn't have to think about it. Sebastian's amused more than anything else at the behavior, only teases him about it when it's not raining. He's learned the hard way that Blaine’s emotions are very real and consuming when it is. He only gets into a fight with his Sebastian _once_ about teasing him—some people are scared of heights, of birds, of plane crashes, why can’t his be thunderstorms?

Blaine sighs as he pulls down the comforter on the bed, running a loose hand through his curls. He glances over his shoulder to look at the rain pelting the window, the sound making him grind his teeth together has he waits for the impending thunder. His mom taught him to count in-between the lightning and the thunder; the longer the period of time is, the further away the storm is moving.

He counts in his head after a bright crash of white; _one, two, three—_ and then a deafening crack of thunder. This weather is sticking around for a little bit. Blaine supposes it shouldn’t be surprising; they’ve been calling for this storm all week.

His phone buzzes against his pillow and Blaine moves to pick it up, a soft smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

**Sebastian Smythe (11:00 PM):** Are you hiding in the bathtub yet?

He taps on a few emojis before texting: That’s not funny. Are you on your way home?

Blaine watches the conversation bubble blip as his boyfriend texts back.

**Sebastian Smythe (11:02 PM):** I just left, sorry. I was literally buried underneath five depositions.

**Sebastian Smythe (11:03 PM):** You should get some sleep; I’ll be there soon. Is the power still on?

He sighs softly, sleep beginning to pull on his nerve endings as he rubs at his eyes. He _is_ tired. He’s been on a pretty early rotation for NYADA classes paired with late nights at the theater. He doesn’t have any anything tomorrow morning because it’s Saturday and he _desperately_ wants to wait up for Sebastian but…

Blaine knows that even though Sebastian says he’ll ‘be home soon’ that it’ll take at least an hour with the subway and walking time, especially with the downpour going on outside. He glances at the window as the lightning casts odd shadows against his carpeted floor before turning his phone in his hand a few times.

**Blaine Anderson (11:05 PM):** Power is still on…for now.

He kicks off his slippers and tugs off his joggers, getting into bed with just a t-shirt and boxer briefs on. The main light is off in the bedroom but he can’t find it in himself to turn the nightstand lamp off too. He lays on his side, pulling a lighter out of the drawer beside him to set next to the candle that’s leftover from Christmas just in case.

This whole sleeping through the storm thing wouldn’t be so terrible if he didn’t have to do it alone…

**Blaine Anderson (11:10 PM):** We’re getting a dog.

The response is quick,

**Sebastian Smythe (11:10 PM):** No we are not.

**Blaine Anderson (11:10 PM):** Come on ):

He smiles a little as he watches the moving speech bubble, picturing the face Sebastian must be making right now. A little scrunch to his nose which only highlights the freckles on his cheekbones, a soft breath slipping out of his mouth as he texts back,

**Sebastian Smythe (11:12 PM):** Your pouting is significantly less effective through the phone. I don’t even know if I want to be with you long enough to get a long-term commitment pet.

Before Blaine can text back, Sebastian is already backpedaling.

**Sebastian Smythe (11:13 PM):** Kidding, but still no.

Blaine rolls his eyes and rests the phone beside him for a few moments, thunder clapping and bringing wind that seems to shake the whole apartment. He yawns and draws the covers up and over his shoulder, texting back even though his eyes begin to slip closed.

**Blaine Anderson (11:17 PM):** I’ll take that as a maybe.

**Sebastian Smythe (11:19 PM):** You’re a pain in my ass.

**Blaine Anderson (11: 20 PM):** I love you too.

He’s asleep before his screen even goes dark.

\--

The first time Blaine wakes up is because he feels the mattress shift underneath him. He lets out a soft sound, something caught between a sigh and the beginning of Sebastian’s name as his boyfriend leans over him. He’s turning out the lamp and also putting his phone on the bedside table so it’s not lost to the sheets or tumbling onto the floor at some point. Blaine shifts with the movement and turns his body to snuggle closer, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Sebastian smirks, threading gentle fingers through his curls and pressing a long kiss to his forehead as he settles next to him under the sheets. The sound of the storm is heavy and consistent, thunder clacking like two metal pots are being slammed together in the very room with them. Sebastian smells like cedar, soap, and skin as he presses his nose and lips against his neck.

He counts the seconds in-between thunder and lightning, the pattern lulling him back to sleep.

\--

The second time he wakes up is because of thunder. The sound literally jolts him right awake and it takes a moment to right himself because his heart is beating so wildly in his chest, echoing in his ears. He lets out a soft sigh, turning a little to run a hand over his face as he glances out the bedroom window. There’s another boom of thunder and he shakes his head; it literally sounds like there’s fireworks going off right outside his apartment.

He lies there for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling, watching the water patterns from the window create shadows above him to the point where it looks like the paint is somehow melting before his eyes. Blaine licks his lips, running a hand through his hair, scrunching his curls between his fingers as he tries to concentrate on anything but the storm. Listening to Sebastian breathe, oxygen leaving evenly out of his nose and mouth as he sleeps, distracts him for a little but it’s not enough to be able to close his eyes and relax.

The last thing he wants to do is wake Sebastian when it’s, he taps his phone screen awake, two in the morning and he just got into bed not too long ago. He’s envious that he’s able to _sleep_ through something like this. He instead gently pulls the covers back and grabs his phone, flipping on the flashlight and tugs a long sweater that he keeps draped on a nearby chair over his head. He wanders down the hallway, rubbing the sleeve over the right side of his face as he yawns and slips into the kitchen.

They’ve lost power, which he half expects, but Blaine definitely stands there for a moment flipping the light switch on and off a few times (just in case!). He groans, staring at the stove with the whitish-blue glow of his cell phone flashlight and grabs a candle from a cabinet underneath the sink and lights it. So much for keeping that emergency one on his nightstand, really came in handy. He makes himself a cup of tea, something soothing to settle his nerves and moves into the living room to sit on the couch. The candle creates eerie silhouettes on the walls as the flame dances and Blaine grabs the blanket from the back of the couch to wrap around himself and hold his cup of tea close.

He’ll probably end up falling asleep out here if the tea helps at all. He watches the rain through the window a few moments, a bone-aching tiredness pulling at the muscles in his body as he settles into the corner of the sofa. Blaine counts the seconds in-between thunder and lightning but regardless of how much the storm is moving away from him, the loud sound is capable of setting his teeth on edge. He squeezes his eyes shut, a gentle tremble working its way down his spine as he sets the cup of tea down on the coffee table.

Blaine draws his knees up to his chest, his hands finding a familiar position in covering his ears like he used to do in that dreaded tent with Cooper. It didn’t really help much then either, but he likes the false sense of security that it might.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels the couch cushion dip, Sebastian settling next to him as he stretches his arm across his shoulders to cover his hands with his own.

“Jesus, Sebastian, you scared me.” He huffs out, shaking his head. He feels dizzy from the rush of blood and adrenaline, his boyfriend smirking handsomely even in the dim lighting.

“Sorry,” He presses an open palm to his shoulder, rubbing gently, “You been up long?”

Blaine swallows, “No, but I really didn’t want to wake you.” He mumbles, leaning further back into the couch cushion.

Sebastian shrugs even though he looks tired, soft lines pulling across his forehead. “It’s fine, I don’t want you to be up alone.” He plants a kiss to his temple, shifting a little closer to him on the couch so that their bodies press together more than before, “You’re shakin’ like a leaf.”

“I know,” Blaine says, a frustrated pinch to his voice, “I can’t help it.”

“Remind me to smack your brother next time I see him,” He says, making an amused puff of air leave Blaine’s nose. Sebastian moves until he’s on the other side of the couch, spreading his legs out in front of him, “C’mere.”

Blaine smiles gently, letting the blanket slip from his shoulders so Sebastian can gather it up between his hands. He lays down on his stomach, fitting against his boyfriend’s chest, his legs in-between the other’s. Sebastian flutters the blanket out, covering them both, his arms settling on the shorter’s back. He creates a pattern with his hands, trailing them up and down his spine. He sometimes rubs circles and other times squeezes his shoulders and biceps.

Blaine tries not to clench his body against the shuddering, letting the sensations work through his muscles until he’s forced to relax and eventually does. Even though it takes a few, long patient minutes of Sebastian holding his body close to his own.

“There you go,” He whispers against his hairline, a soft hum leaving Blaine’s lips.

He tilts his chin up and presses a kiss along his jawline, “Thank you.”

Sebastian nuzzles their noses, “I can always distract you in other ways, just say the word.”

A soft laugh tumbles from Blaine’s chest, “Go to sleep, Seb.”

“You first.” He says against his curls, a series of kisses pressed against his head just because.

Blaine’s eyes flutter closed, memorizing the pattern—the sound of Sebastian’s heartbeat against the shell of his ear drowning out the horrible sounds of thunder from the storm.

\--

_-Now-_

Sebastian knows that everyone is afraid of something and while he likes to brag that not a lot scares him? he’s got his moments too. He’s terrified of heights but luckily that’s not something he often has to worry about in his everyday life unless he’s getting on a plane. It’s trivial compared to other things, sticking with him regardless of how often he thinks about wanting to ‘grow out of it’.

He realizes deeper fears when he starts dating Blaine—the fear of losing him, especially from something Sebastian’s caused, capable of dragging him down to his knees.

He doesn’t talk about that though.

Blaine’s fear of thunderstorms is a little bit comical to say the least. When his boyfriend first tells him about it he thinks he’s joking. That’s until he sees Blaine fall apart during high winds and monstrous thunder and it has something to do with Cooper and a tent even though he doesn’t know the entire story. Regardless, his apprehension is _very_ real and Sebastian tries to help him through it every time a really bad storm hits. He’s only teased Blaine once about being afraid of thunderstorms and that resulted in him not speaking to Sebastian for a day and half so, he’s not going to do _that_ again.

The only other time he ever brings it up is when Sebastian teases that Blaine’s definitely passed this fear onto their daughter.

Lucy, who runs right into any situation headfirst (sometimes _literally_ headfirst), who makes new friends on the playground as easy as breathing, who watches dinosaur and shark movies with dedicated interest and picks bugs up off their balcony to show her dads (yeah, Sebastian is _so_ not okay with that and it’s definitely Blaine’s fault she’s got a love for any and all creatures)—is scared of thunderstorms.

Of all things.

He supposes that kids can get freaked out about loud noises but Lucy’s mannerisms are so closely related to Blaine’s—Sebastian just hates seeing her, much like his husband, so upset.

Sebastian turns as a particular bad boom of thunder keeps him from falling asleep, sighing tiredly as he rubs his fingers into his eyes a moment. A yawn slips out from his lips as he turns to see the outline of his husband in the dark practically white-knuckling their sheets.

“You okay?” He whispers, hand moving to thread through a few curls.

Blaine nods once before licking his lips, forcing his hands to relax. “Yeah,” He clears his throat. “I just hate how you can hear the wind blowing.”

“Thunder like that and you’re worried about the wind?” Sebastian smiles a little, inching closer to press a slow kiss against his temple.

That earns the smallest of smiles that Sebastian can feel moreso than see, “Wind is shaking the whole apartment. I just feel like at any moment something’s going to crash through our window.”

“It’s not a tornado, Blaine,” Sebastian smirks and kisses his shoulder. He stretches his arm across his chest, fingers stroking his side. Blaine squirms a little when his hand brushes a ticklish spot, “A car isn’t going to permanently park itself in our bedroom.”

A soft laugh leaves Blaine’s lips as he turns and faces him, lacing their ankles together under the sheets. “ _Obviously_ ,” Sebastian can see the soft crinkle along the bridge of his nose as a flash of lightning briefly fills the room, “I just hate the noise.”

“I know,” Sebastian soothes, cupping his neck and running his thumb over his jawline. “Think the little monster is still asleep?”

Blaine chews on the inside of his cheek, “If she’s anything like me…”

Yeah, Sebastian’s on that same trail of though too, even though an hour passes and part of him thinks that she might end up sleeping through it. Lucy’s a pretty decent sleeper, even when she was a baby and had moved on from the newborn ‘crying just to cry’ stage.

He’s got Blaine positioned on his chest, almost half out himself as Sebastian strokes the back of his husband’s neck, willing him to fall asleep against the sound of the storm.

And then their door creaks open and a small flashlight waves around their room. Blaine jerks a little when Lucy says ‘daddy’, the sound of their daughter practically programmed into both of them at this point to keep them alert in case she needs them. Blaine leans up from Sebastian’s chest, squinting towards the bedroom door as Lucy wanders in with her dino stuffed animal in her one arm and a small pink flashlight in the other—clearly searching for them.

“Right here, baby.” Blaine says groggily, clearing his throat as he reaches for the lamp on their bedside table. Of course, it doesn’t flip on and Sebastian wonders how long the power’s been out.

“We’re both right here, _citrouille_ ,” Sebastian shifts when Blaine does, leaning up against the headboard.

“I don’t like the sounds, daddy.” Lucy hiccups, on the verge of tears as another crash of thunder bangs from outside.

Sebastian’s about to go for her even though she’s not asking for him, but Blaine suddenly moves. He’s pulling the blankets back and crossing the room to scoop her up into his arms, despite the fact that he’s clearly unnerved by the sounds himself. Sebastian watches him for a moment, something warm and solid squeezing his chest as his husband shushes Lucy gently and moves her hair out of her face so it doesn’t stick to her wet cheeks.

“I know, me neither,” Blaine presses a kiss to her head. “How bout you sleep right in-between me and papa, hmm?”

Lucy sniffles and nods, Blaine setting her down on the bed before crawling back under the sheets too. Sebastian quickly wraps his arm around her, lifting up her shirt to blow raspberries into her belly, which never fails to make her laugh.

“I dunno if we have room for _both_ of you, little dino,” He says as she giggles, a soft smile on Blaine’s face as he leans against the headboard. Sebastian picks up her dinosaur stuffed animal and pretends like he’s going to toss it overboard.

“No papa!” Lucy huffs, tears forgotten as she smiles. She’s on his chest, trying to reach for her stuffed animal, hair wild and unruly. They can barely see one another with only the brightness of her pink flashlight resting against the sheets.

Blaine threads through her long hair as Sebastian teases her for a few moments. He pretends he’s going to throw the dinosaur towards the bedroom floor before he finally goes to hand it back to her. Sebastian has the dino kiss Lucy’s nose before he relinquishes it.

Sebastian wishes they could light some candles to give the room a little bit more of a glow, wanting to bring more comfort to his daughter and husband who have brave faces on but are clearly uncomfortable with the sound and darkness of the storm. It’s never safe to fall asleep with candles lit so they’re going to have to wait it out with Lucy’s little flashlight instead. They all talk for a while before Sebastian can tell that Lucy’s starting to drift off in-between their bodies.

The only thing that keeps waking her up is the thunder, which wouldn’t be such a big deal except she’s _shaking_ from the noise rattling the apartment.

“The sounds scare me too,” Blaine tells her after a few moments. He’s laying down on his side, facing Lucy as she holds onto her stuffed animal and flashlight tightly. “But you know something grandma taught me? When you count in-between thunder and lightning, and the number gets bigger? That means the storm is moving farther away.”

Sebastian smiles gently as he watches Blaine with her, shifting a comforting hand through the other’s curls as he attempts to soothe their daughter. Lucy turns a little and snuggles into Blaine’s chest, his nose and lips pressing into her hair as he gives her a kiss.

“Really?” She asks, her voice muffled by his shirt.

“Really,” He confirms. “You want to try? We can count together.”

And they do. Sebastian counts with them, inching closer in bed until his ankles lace together with Blaine’s again. They take a few series of thunder and lightning, only counting up to three seconds in-between a bunch of them until they finally get to five.

He can literally feel the moment Lucy sighs, though he’s not sure if it’s because she’s exhausted or relieved. Regardless, she begins to fall asleep after that and Sebastian maneuvers the flashlight out of her arms to flip off.

Blaine licks his lips, adjusting his body a little so he can hold Lucy as she sleeps. “Glad that worked.”

“I’m proud of you,” Sebastian whispers and holds his gaze for the few moments he can see him, illuminated from the moon, city lights and lightning outside. “I know that couldn’t have been easy when you’re scared yourself.”

“But I got you here to protect me so,” Blaine teases and leans forward to kiss him. It’s soft and intimate, not long enough if Sebastian’s being honest but he takes what he can get. “There’s never a moment where I don’t feel safe.”

Sebastian smiles gently, nuzzling their noses before pressing a longer kiss to his forehead. He shifts closer to his family, letting his arm drape lazily across Blaine’s midsection as they all fall asleep and the downpour continues outside.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! you can send me prompts @ blainesebastian.tumblr.com!


End file.
